Simon Snow, un nouveau début
by loulo9
Summary: c'est l'histoire de Simon Snow, dans un style un peu plus poussé vers Harry Potter, il s'agit d'un premier chapitre, alors que le jeune héros est encore durant ses vacances d'été, un homme mystérieux viendra le rencontré...


Watter's Ford, Angleterre, 1006.

«_Je fus sorcier, eus caché ma vraie nature et fus oublié des autres moldus. J'ai créé cette école, caché à l'œil des moldus, afin que notre peuple puisse prospérer. Je m'éteins avec cette fierté. Je vous remercie confrères sorciers.»  
>-Perceval Wilfrid Ford Peverell, Comte et haut-fondateur de l'école de sorcellerie.<em>

Watford, Angleterre, 1914

«_La Bretagne est en guerre, le vampire héritier au trône de l'Autriche-Hongrie est mort par la main des Serbes. Soyons fort, plus fort qu'eux et nous vaincrons.»  
>-Georges V, ministre de la magie, roi moldus et archiduc vampire<em>

Watford, Angleterre, 1940

_ «L'ennemi a pris des forces, nous l'avons vaincu, nous le ferons encore! Il nous bombarde, nous le ferons aussi, en temps et lieu»  
>-W. Churchill, ministre de la magie et des moldus<em>

Chapitre 1

Qui est cet homme ?

Ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière des fois où l'oncle de Simon Snow était devenu rouge de colère. Simon avait perdu sa mère et son père lors de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, ils avaient suivi les propagandes anglaises jusqu'aux champs de batailles, son père avait marché sur une mine et par chance avait survécu. Grâce à sa mère infirmière qui faisait de drôles de prodiges, sa jambe avait guérit en quelque semaine. Cependant un missile frappa les réfugiés. Les parents de Simon Snow étaient allés à la guerre et n'étaient jamais revenus. Depuis il vivait avec son oncle et sa tante qui continuaient à engraisser machinalement leurs fils.  
>-C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, grommela son oncle, je ne veux plus avoir à te le répéter. Arranges-toi pour taire cette foutue chouette ou je devrai m'organiser moi-même pour que le silence se fasse entendre. M'as-tu compris?<br>-Oui.  
>-Oui quoi? Dit-il, comme s'il était insulté et avait besoin de politesse.<br>-Oui, monsieur.  
>-Bien, il claqua la porte de sa petite chambre et barra les six loquets, les deux serrures et la poigné en deux temps, trois mouvements. Son oncle et sa tante souhaitait s'en détourner le plus possible.<p>

Une fois l'air bourrue de ce vieil oncle moustachu dissipé, Simon sortie par la fenêtre de sa chambre avec son balai. L'air était pur et fraîche. Le problème est qu'il ne pouvait aller bien loin car il avait la trace sur lui. -La trace est un sortilège qui suit les sorciers mineurs, c'est-à-dire âgés de moins de dix-sept ans. En cas d'activité magique le service des usages abusif de la magie du Ministère de la magie est alerté et le jeune sorcier risque des sanctions. - Malgré les inventions plus ou moins utile de ce ministère, Simon s'était tracé un itinéraire où il ne pouvait être aperçu, il passait par le jardin de la voisine, derrière la haie, la deuxième maison des Doyle, par la cours du meunier, entrecroisait le moulin à vent, et finalement, une vieille maison abandonnée faisait office de refuge pour Simon. Une espèce de manoirs en décrépitude, s'écroulant depuis que le monde est monde. Le terme de maison abandonnée laissait entendre que quelqu'un y avait vécu, cependant la seule chose qui y habitait était la poussière et encore là on pouvait même se demander si ce n'était pas le matériel de base à la construction.

Depuis que Simon connaissait cet endroit, le monde cessait d'être l'infernal chaos habituel, la poussière le ramenait à l'ordre … Comme un cégépien se comprend dans son capharnaüm et ces mile-et-un graffitis dans son agenda! En fait, ce repère était son unique refuge, malgré les craques murales qui laissaient passer les vents froids, le lieu réchauffait le cœur de Simon. Il était dans son foyer avec son vieux _walkman_ à écouter ces cassettes dans le tapis, à danser et crier a tue-tête des chansons de _David Bowie_, lire ces mangas, utiliser le four micro-onde, beaucoup trop gros pour ce qu'il pouvait peut contenir et se faire son pop-corn. Simon était chez lui.

Pour une étrange raison, pendant la lecture de Simon, il baissa son exemplaire de Dragon ball, arrêta d'écouter _Ramble On _en baissant ces écouteurs et regarda un hibou qui le fixait avec une lettre dans son bec sur la quelle était écrit : _À monsieur Simon Snow qui squatte au vieux manoir des Baudry, 185 Hearthroad, SE3 0NJ de l'école de sorcellerie Watford._  
>Simon ouvra la lettre et lu.<br>_Chères étudiantes et chers étudiants,  
>J'ai la nouvelle de vous annoncer que cette année l'école a eu l'idée de commencer ces cours plus tôt afin de laisser un plus grand repos durant les vacances d'Hiver, tout ce pour dire que vous devriez, si prévenants élèves que vous êtes, d'aller acheter vos effets scolaires le plus tôt possible afin d'arriver au sein de notre école pour le 10 août prochain. Voici la liste de vos effets personnels qui vous sera nécessaire, je répète que l'achat de ces biens demeure possible dans le chemin de traverse ou dans tout autre lieu, pour connaître les autres lieux pointez votre baguette <em>_ici__._

-Flâneries avec le spectre de la mort par G. Lockhart  
>-Une histoire de magie, B. Tourdesac<br>-Les dernières volontés, P.W Ford Peverell  
>-La collection des petits livres rouges, N. Scamender<br>-Le petit guide d'autodéfense contre les forces du mal, volume 2, N. Baillargeon

-Un (1) chaudron  
>-Huit (8) fioles<br>-Trois (3) flacons  
>-Deux (2) encriers<br>-Deux (2) plumes  
>-Et bien sûr une (1) baguette<p>

Simon finit sa lettre en silence. Il avait un beaucoup trop grand sourire pour quelqu'un qui serait obligé de se lever à huit heures le matin. Ça pouvait s'expliquer entre autre parce que Simon n'aimait pas être chez son oncle et sa tante, mis à part ce refuge, il subsistait un endroit où des gens comme lui pouvaient échanger quelques sortilèges ou des charabias incompréhensible pour les premières. C'était approximativement l'internet du temps pour lui, les sorciers et sorcières étaient simplement des _fangirls_, par exemple le sortilège d'attraction _ACCIO_ était au tant incompris par les premières années que  
><em>L Y ' EST TROOOPPPP CUUUUUTTTE B'WAAAAH QUAAAAAAAAND IL MANGE SON CUUUUPCAKEEEUUUH ?! AWWWWNNN, POURQUOI I L ESTT AUSSSI CHOUUUUUUU?! <em>que par un gars qui ne sait pas qui est L dans _Death Note_. Pour Simon, l'école c'était le lieu culte par excellence pour le divertissement et l'apprentissage.

Le fait de pouvoirs aller à l'école plus rapidement signifiait pour lui qu'ils pourraient enfin retrouver ces amis plus vite, mais aussi de pouvoirs enfin accumulés de nouvelles connaissances. Simon prenait d'un ton comique l'idée de devenir les connaissances, il admirait les gens qui passait cinq, dix, quinze, vingt ans ! Dans une université de la magie… Il disait même qu'un jour, oui, un jour, il deviendrait l'université… Bien entendu ce n'était que des blagues, son intérêts était bien plus poussé à connaître les formules, il mettait de côtés les potions et l'histoire de la magie.

Simon attendra jusqu'au 8 août pour annoncer son départ étant donné qu'il connaissait bien le fond de la pensée de son oncle et de sa tante à propos de cette école. Une fois, Simon n'avait demandé que le mot magique à son cousin pour qu'il puisse être remercié ou simplement qu'il puisse minimalement faire preuve d'une base de politesse, son oncle et sa tante l'ont privé de neuf mois de sortie et cadenasse encore la porte de sa chambre à double serrures…

Pour l'instant il était bien, n'avait pas de souci, un frigo orange des années 50' rempli de thé glacé et du pop-corn un plein bol un canapé douillet et des mangas à profusion pendant un bon cinq heures de lectures. En plus, il n'était pas presser son oncle l'avait privé du souper. Il n'aurait donc pas à expliquer son absence…. Il _était_ bien. _DING DONG! _Pour la toute première fois on sonnait à la porte. Simon était bouche-bée, les gens ne venait pas sonner à cette porte, c'était un manoir oublié de plusieurs qui n'attirait pas les foules. En se raisonnant un peu, il se persuada qu'il avait halluciné le bruit. Et enfin, pour rajouter au malaise un autre bruit de sonnette se fit entendre… Simon eut le courage de répondre à la porte.

Un grand mage de six pieds, aux rides d'un marin, à la barbe et aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux de bleu nuancé de gris comme une mer azur frappée par l'orage, et aux vêtements de cuire, était accompagné d'un immense loup. Il éteint sa pipe essuya ces bottes cuirassé contre le parquet, et entra sans poser de questions.

-Ça va, mon garçon ? dit-il en dressant ça baguette et formulant quelque sort pour retirer toutes la poussière et le gris des murs.

-Hem, hem… J-je… Que faites-vous ici ? balbutia Simon.

-Je pourrais te retourner la même question, en regardant Simon dans les yeux.

Simon sourit d'un rire nerveux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je suis ici, je n'ai pas à me justifier, un point c'est tout…

-Bonté divine! Tu ressembles à ton père, Simon… Je dois cependant concéder le fait que t'as les…

-Les yeux de ma mère, coupa Simon.

-Oui, répondit-il. Écoutes, tu as sans doute de bonnes raisons de te demander qui je suis, mais le temps n'est pas à la discussion Simon. Cette années, tu ne peux pas aller à l'école, cette endroit n'est plus sécurisé, tu ignores encore pourquoi tes parents sont morts. Tu dois me croire ne va pas à l'école cette année! M'as-tu bien compris.

-Oui, mais pourquoi devrais-je vous croire?! Demanda-t-il encore avec impatience.

-Là n'est pas la question! Je n'ai presque plus de temps, promet-le moi Sim!  
>Promet-le.<p>

-Okay, okay…, dit-il en croisant les doigts derrière son dos, c'est bon, je te le promets…

Le corps de l'étranger s'enfuie dans un fléau, la tempête s'arrêta d'un coup sec, et la poussière revint comme s'il ne c'était jamais rien produit... Aussi vite l'avait-il promit qu'il l'avait oublié. Simon cru que c'était un rêve. Il regarda sur le comptoir et ce souvenu de sa lettre et sourit. La seule envie qu'il avait pour l'instant c'était de détruire la Monotonie en lisant quelques mangas, en écoutant du rock et chanter à tue tête _Eye of the tiger._

La Monotonie se combat par de petits gestes, par de petites visites impromptues qui provoquent l'étonnement. Le temps passe vite. Et on ne s'en rend pas compte, mais ça, c'est un tout autre combat. Simon sirotait son thé glacé et les huit heures de l'horloge à pendule emmitouflée dans la poussière sonnait ces coups ! Surpris il prit son balai et pointa son manche le plus vite possible vers sa maison. Son oncle était en train de débarrer ses huit serrures, il arriva pendant que le dernier loquet se déverrouillait et son finit par lui demandé s'il avait enfin compris sa leçon. Il répondit oui, serra son parchemin en esquissant un sourire et se hâtant au dix août. La porte se claqua, laissant Simon avec son hibou et ses rêves…


End file.
